


ccrackfic7 lmao look at the amZINg spelling!!! im not as high as i thought loll

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, crack!fic, gallavich!crack, shameless!crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yet another crack fic from when i was high af lmao enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	ccrackfic7 lmao look at the amZINg spelling!!! im not as high as i thought loll

'mickey are you high?' ian askwed curiously.

'yes I am high.' mickey replied, grinning at him from the bed.

Ian came and sat down next to him, looking at him with concern. 'are you crying?'

'yes I am also cryhugn.' mickey sniffed, woping tears from his face.

'why are you cring??' ian asked sadly

'bc. Ive been listnign to pnic at the discos new album and ir makea me sad bc they;ll never do a conterrt here. Im never ouing to see themm live.' mickey cried

 

liek dis if u crey evertim

**Author's Note:**

> its super short sorry. i was gonna write another one in the same night and i did start but then i ended up planning the last few chapters of my wip so i cant post it lmao bc its sort of part of the second to last chapter woooooo


End file.
